solo un café
by mitzy.cruz-chan
Summary: llego a su café favorito y ahí estaba la misma rubia con su café y galletas ¿es que acaso también era su cafetería favorita?


**.-.-.- CAPITULO ÚNICO.-.-.-**

 **.**

 **.**

solo fue un encuentro casual, nada que llamara realmente la atención, cuando él entro ella ya estaba ahí sentada con su taza, unas galletas y su celular a mano, la veía todos los días en la escuela por eso no debió de haber llamado su atención más sin embrago tomo su orden y se sentó no muy lejos de ella aparento que no pasaba nada saco su cuaderno y se puso a bosquejar a todo lo que pasara por su campo de visión , su vaso, el cajero, los adornos de la pared entre otras cosas y sin darse cuenta ya la tenía a ella sobre una hoja de papel coloreada con acuarelas ¿cuándo las había sacado? decidió que era suficiente y salió del local buscando otra cosa ye dibujar.

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo, llego a su café favorito y ahí estaba la misma rubia con su café y galletas ¿es que acaso también era su cafetería favorita? otra vez intento no prestarle atención pero sus ojos de nuevo terminaron en ella y así fue por muchos días mas hasta que su sketchbook termino por completo lleno de la imagen de Chloe burgoa, sus caras, sus movimientos, su plato y todos los escenarios posibles dentro del establecimiento.

¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿por qué encontraba una gran satisfacción al terminar de dibujarla específicamente a ella?

Al estar completamente confundido dejo de asistir a aquel lugar que le fascinaba y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que también la había empezado a dibujar cuando estaban en clase ¿qué clase de brujería había usado Chloe para que pasara eso?

Rendido y con un extraña necesidad hacia el café de aquel lugar regreso y se sentó en el lugar de siempre mas al voltear por todo el lugar no la encontró suspirando tal vez solo sus visitas a ese lugar fueron pasajeras, con calma empezó a dibujar pero nada le salía bien, frustrado decidió concentrarse en su taza de café cuando enfrente de él se colocó otra taza junto a un plato de galletas de vainilla.

-¿Puedo sentarme? - ¿esto era real Chloe?, la princesa de parís ¿estaba pidiendo permiso? - al parecer es un no, perdón por molestar

Definitivamente estaba soñando, sino muerto, pero antes de reaccionar su cuerpo se movió solo tomando por la muñeca a la chica antes de que tomara su café.

-Adelante siéntate

Con una sonrisa que le pareció de lo más dulce, Chloe volvió a colocar sus cosas en la mesa.

Después de un rato en silencio la chica hablo-Ya no habías venido-

-No creí que notaras mi presencia- intento sonar tranquilo pero los nervios se notaban en su voz

Después de una risa cantarina le respondió-claro que te vi, pero al parecer tú no viste que te estaba observando a pesar de que no despegabas los ojos de mí

Un intenso sonrojo que casi se confundía con su cabello creció en su rostro ¿ella lo había visto? Eso no era posible o acaso... sin decir más busco en su mochila el cuaderno donde tenía los dibujos y los repaso rápidamente y ahí se dio cuenta, en muchos de ellos la vista de la rubia estaba puesta en él.

Sintió tanta vergüenza estaba por salir de ahí cuando ella le quito el cuaderno de las manos, ahora era seguro de que moriría.

-Me quedare con este cuaderno-dijo antes de guardarlo en su propia mochila

-No, es mío! - grito Nathaniel de repente, Chloe se sorprendió, nunca lo había oído gritar, para ella solo era un chico tímido que solo hablaba cuando era obligado por los profesores, pero a los segundos lo vio con una sonrisa divertida, maliciosa y linda al mismo tiempo ¿cómo eso era posible?

-Si lo quieres tendrás que hacerme un cuadro, lleva tus materiales mañana a las 10 am al hotel de mi padre te pagare por supuesto pero tendrás que llevar el café- dejo el dinero en la mesa junto con la mitad de su bebida sin acabar y salió del lugar como toda una diva.

Nathaniel se quedó ahí viendo como lentamente su cuaderno se iba lejos de él.

Sin decir nada más y sin terminar de procesar todo realmente también abandono el lugar y se dirigió a la tienda de artes tenia material que comprar no sabía que podía hacer la rubia con ese cuaderno, ya mañana se preocuparía por adivinar cuál era el café favorito de la Queen bee.

* * *

 **fui por un cafe y cuando me di cuenta mi amiga estaba enfrente de mi con un dibujo mio :v**  
 **lo mio no fue una historia de amor pero me ayudo a inspirarme a hacer esto XD**

 **viva en nathole! 3**


End file.
